


Rain Boy

by BlushingWidow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Café, Patton like virgil, Rain, Re-upload, Virgil is magic, redo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushingWidow/pseuds/BlushingWidow
Summary: Patton was sitting in a coffee shop watching someone type on their computer. They type the words, "It begins raining outside", and it instantly starts raining.





	Rain Boy

It was a beautiful, crisp morning. The trees have finally bloomed for spring and everything was going alright with Patton. There were a couple of odd days were it would just start snowing out of the blue but he liked that. If Mother-Nature wanted to have fun, then she could.

He decided that he should head to his favorite coffee shop. Even if coffee wasn't his ideal drink, he still likes going. It was a very calm and loving environment. Which was perfect if you wanted to hang out with friends.

Patton thought about hanging with someone however they were too busy. Logan was at work and Roman was practicing his script.

The cafe was so peaceful. There was always something different to look at. One second you could see all the delicious pastries in the display case, another would be the view outside. Just walking in this place would make you calm.

* * *

 Today was a bit more packed then usual- he didn't mind. It was a Monday so people needed the boost to wake them for the day ahead. Patton was abruptly stopped by the huge line at the counter. A couple of them were men who did not have time to lose and women who had phones in their hands. Before lining up, he looked around for any spare table however, there were none. The scenery of the cafe had to wait. 'Maybe I should share a table?' He thought, moving up the line..

* * *

 

After grabbing his hot chocolate, he quickly darted to a chair- even if the table wasn't empty. There was only one guy on it. By the looks of it, he was pretty quick typing on his computer- maybe an assignment?

He looked roughly Patton's age but with the streaky purple hair and the dark bags under his eyes- made him look much older. He also wore a overly huge jumper and skinny black jeans. The fashion sense stood out in this cafe but people were too busy to notice. The man just sat there, taping and clicking away on his laptop. It was going to be a bit hard for a response because the man had headphones in.

 

"Is this seat taken?" He happily asks, waiting for the mans response. He didn't mind getting rejected, it was just better to ask then give up. At first Patton thought the man wasn't going to respond until he pulled out one headphone. The guy looked at him then around the room- trying to find another seat to find. He glanced back at him before putting his plug back in.

 

"No, All yours" he mumbled,slowly sipping his drink. The man didn't looked pleased that he was sitting down next to him but it was the only option.

 

Patton pulls out the chair and sits. He noticed that the boy looked very different from this angle now. He was now much younger and more vulnerable. He forgot all about his drink until he nearly knocked it on the table.

 

"Sorry" He quietly apologized, putting the cup down. For some reason, Patton couldn't keep his eyes of this man. He wouldn't call him...well he did this this person was pretty cute. He just looked like the perfect person. Like, he would wrap you up when you get a cold. He wished this man was something more but that probably wouldn't happen. Logan and Roman would blabber on to him about his...old...boyfriend...

 

The tapping on the computer soothed Patton. Just how fast he would type made the whole bustle around him disappear. Quickly, he turned his head to the computer- looking at the screen. It looked like he just started to write. The man paused before continuing typing. Patton watched as the man wrote...

 

'It begins raining outside'

 

'How weird' He thought, sipping his drink. The whole room became silent. It felt like they were the only two people in the room. He knew that writing something as plain as that is confusing. 'Maybe he's continuing a story?' Patton thought his statement was true until..

 

''Oh god, it's raining again...'' A woman next to the counter moaned.

He froze. The noise of the cafe came back. Time started to move again. He took a glance out of the window to see...rain.. 'How did that guy guess it was going to rain?' he thought. Suddenly, It clicked. 'The guy did this. The guy knew this...he controlled this'

Patton tried to get answers but the guy was leaving. He ran after the man, pushing through the other people. 'It can't end now I need answers..'

It was too late. He wasn't here anymore. The window was too blurry to see out of. He lost him. He lost...

He walked back to his table- luckily no-one took it but, the laptop was still there. This guys computer was still here. 'If I find the location on here I can meet the man again!' 'I can meet...What's his name?'

He grabbed the closed laptop and wrapped it round his cardigan. He needed to know more about...

Name?

He needed to find more about...

'Rain Boy'

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't good, and I know that BUT by the time I've posted this...I'm in school...
> 
> I also want to thank all of you guys for even reading these bad stories!!


End file.
